Goodbye, almost
by sheli-isha
Summary: Please leave a review, Mercedes makes a decision that might change everybody's life. A/N: Also, let me know if I should make a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

Okay guys, this is going to be hard. I love all of you guys, some more than others so I'm going to warn you, I know you're wondering what I'm going on about so I'll tell you. If you're reading this then I'm probably gone, I want to see waterworks people, And, I want you all to sing at my funeral. My time with you has been great but my life has been going downhill for a while I just didn't want you to see it, guys just don't go for me I'm too forward for them. The guy, the one guy that I love doesn't love me back and I think that's the main reason I'm writing this letter. I've left you tatter tots, one each eat them at the funeral. I love you and you'll always be in my heart.

Love Mercedes xx xx p.s Santana sing Hell no!

The whole of the glee club along with Kurt look at the letter and Tina stands there with the letter still in her hands; she drops the letter on the piano starts crying and walks away. "Wait who funeral is she talking about?" Britney asks the rest of the glee club members roll their eyes.

"Mercedes is going to kill herself or by the looks of it already has," Santa's the one to speak up. Britney still looks confused

"But she told me she was going somewhere," she insists. Britney runs to Santana who is mumbling to herself she gives her a hug "Don't touch me! How can she do that to us? To me! Now I'm the only flavored girl in glee," Britney sits down next to Santana putting her arm around her

"W-where do you think she went?" Artie- pulling up next to Britney- everyone looks at him. Quinn comes out of her trance and picks up the letter "It doesn't say," she runs out of the room to go and find Mr. Shuester. Tina who is sitting at Mike's feet comes to her senses "Where's Kurt?" the rest off the glee club look around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mercedes stands at the cliff edge, the mountain breeze caressing her hair. She looks at the green all about her; she remembers when her and her father used to come here. How her father used to lift her up and how much it scared her when he stepped too close to the cliff edge. The grass tickles her legs and tears cool her cheeks as she picks up her father ashes. She hears a car behind her and thinks _great someone's come looking for me _she turns around to see Kurt walking towards her, his blue eyes rimmed with tears looking at hers. She looks at his hair moving slightly in the wind, his scarf waving about his shoulders. Kurt runs to her and pulls her away from the cliff edge with strength she didn't know he had in him; he pulls her close and strokes her hair. "Don't you dare do that again!" he shouts at her when they pull apart Kurt, looks Mercedes in the eye "You broke my heart just now, don't do it again," Mercedes looks at Kurt and lets him drag her away "But why not? Why can't I do this, you done the same thing to me when you left and you do it every time I see you with Blain?" she laughs

"I guess you're gonna say that it's different but I have been making other people happy for so long that I forgot how to make me happy!" she tries to run back towards the cliff edge but Kurt pushes her onto the jeep. "Cedes, I am sorry for how your life has gone but that is not a good enough reason to kill yourself, is life really that bad?" he looks at her with those eyes, that have tuned as green as the grass around them "I-I love you, and I don't want to see you like this, so lifeless, where did my best friend go?" she looks at Kurt, then at the ashes in her hand. She and Kurt get into the car, they travel in silence and Mercedes stares out of the window blankly. They pull up in Kurt's driveway "Why are we here? Haven't you got a hot date with Blain?" Mercedes says as they walk into Kurt's house. "Yes I have, but you're more important right now and I think you should stay away from your house for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mr. Shuester gets a phone call from Kurt's dad

"And she's alright? Good thank you so much, we were all very worried about her," he hangs up and smiles at the rest of the glee club "She's fine, she's gonna stay with Kurt for a while," everyone brakes out into a cheer when he says this. Quinn is in the corner crying with joy at the news. Rachel looks at Quinn, "I thought you didn't like Mercedes," Quinn looks at Rachel with a look of disgust "I thought you where bitchy before but, wow, no fake tears, or anything,"

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kurt comes back into the room with a plate of tater tots and a mug of hot chocolate he puts them down, "So," Mercedes says between mouthfuls "He lost his job and Blain got his heart broken, why didn't you tell me this before?" Kurt looks shocked "I didn't think you'd be interested it's not one of the things we usually talk about," he takes a sip of hot chocolate then fans himself "You idiot, you're supposed to blow it first, here," she gets him some cold water and hands it to him, he gulps it down. "You and Blain are good together, the way you looked into each others eyes and the way you sung to each other was magical. Sorry again about the competition we shouldn't have written our own songs,"

Kurt looks surprised "I thought you wanted to win," he says, his eyes back to being as blue as the sea "Yes, I wanted to win but I wanted to see you happy as well," He looks her in the eye "You're a good friend," she laughs "Just a good friend try friend try the best friend in the world, drink up your coca's getting cold," Kurt drinks his Coca as they watch a romantic comedy. Kurt budges Mercedes toe against his, she looks at him and laughs, she raises her eyebrows _is this boy serious _she nudges him with her elbow in playful way and soon they're on the floor giggling. Kurt ends up on top of Mercedes "You know I haven't done that in a while, boys usually think that if we play fight I'll make them gay," he laughs then looks into Mercedes eyes "I still haven't kissed a girl yet, wanna be my first?" he says jokingly. Mercedes laughs and then kisses him on the lips. "Now you don't have to worry," she smiles and then pushes him off her. Kurt gets up slowly "I'm with Blain," he says in a serious tone. Mercedes jumps into the bed and pulls the covers up "Yes, I'm aware of that, I said you made a good couple remember?" she says indifferent. Kurt jumps into bed next to her and starts the movie again "Then why did you kiss me?" he asks, looking at the TV.

"Because I wanted to be your first girl kiss," she says then looks serious "Why? You scared you're gonna catch mono or something?" they both laugh then Kurt is serious again "What is it?" Mercedes says "Is it the mono thing? Because I was joking," Kurt looks hurt "I was trying to be seductive," Mercedes looks at him one eyebrow raised. "Please, you do that just by looking at someone, you practicing for Blain then?" she asks looking back at the TV. "No I was trying to get you to kiss me again, you have soft lips," Kurt looks at her. "I don't think Blain would like that, doesn't he have soft lips?" she looks at him as if she wants to slap him. "Yes, but they're not as soft and big as yours,"

"We didn't even kiss properly,"

"I want to kiss properly!" Kurt blurts out then covers his mouth, he looks at Mercedes waiting for her to hurt him or kiss him or tell him off. "I-I thought y-you were gay?" she says, he looks at her. "I'm bi I didn't know until you kissed me," she laughs then looks at him sideways. "Have you not heard the phrase don't knock it till you try it, if I done that earlier I wouldn't have almost died!" she looks at him and then moves closer. Kurt's dad walks in just as she's about to say something "Lights out, you both have church to go to," he says, Kurt looks shocked. "Dad we don't go to church," he says.

"No but Mercedes does, night!" his dad says in this MY WORD IS FINAL way. "That's sweet of him," Mercedes says as she lies down next to Kurt. "He's just showing off," he lies down and lets Mercedes rest on his chest. Mercedes turns off the light and closes her eyes, she feels Kurt stroking her hair and when she looks up to tell him to go to bed he kisses her softly on the lips. Mercedes lies next to him and tries to see his face in the moonlight he looks her in the eye, then kisses her again but this time she doesn't resist. The kiss is held for a while until they open their eyes.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's POV

I kiss her slowly and passionately, it's different to kissing Blain she moans while she kisses and she smells like vanilla and strawberry. I don't just mean her pajamas I mean her being. I lean into her and touch the side of her thigh slowly stroking it. I pull her closer by her thigh and kiss around her neck, her brown skin glistens in the moonlight. This is Mercedes I think to myself, a girl and I'm with Blain but my body isn't in sink with it. I look at her beautiful skin and hear her heavenly moaning. I move her slightly; she lies down on her back. I look down at her in her nightgown but this time with different eyes,

.

.

.

.

Mercedes' POV

His touch sends shivers through the whole of my big boned body. I feel his hand wonder down my thighs as he stares at them as if for the first time. He tugs on my nightgown and I take it of slowly, he just shakes his head and looks down at me his eyes blue-ish green which means he's confused. I'm suddenly aware of what I'm doing, this isn't right. He's with Blain; he will always be with Blain. But his hair is so dark and his skin so light, his lips almost glow and he's smiling at me. "Wow," he says opening my legs slightly. He inserts himself into my parted legs, my legs are suddenly jellied and his hands are everywhere.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

I wake up as the sun hits my eyes, I rub them. It was just a dream then. I look under the covers and realize that I'm naked, I look at the figure next to me, wow that was magical but how can I face her or Blain again. I shake her, she smiles half awake "Come on, we have church remember," Mercedes knows how I feel about church so she'll never force me to go. She rubs her eyes and it's good to see her forget herself for a minute, so innocent to the world and beautiful. She realizes that she's naked and covers up "Wait did I-?" she look at me "Did we?" I look at her "I know that's what I thought," her beautiful eyes settle on me, she smiles "Wait, what was that about church?" I look at her with a pained expression "Come on, we really have to fix your hair," she laughs that contagious laugh, and then I set my finger on her lips. She stops and I follow my finger with my lips. A taste of heaven hits me like a ton of bricks and I don't even believe in heaven.

.

.

.

.

Mercedes POV

I stop kissing Kurt and look down at the floor. I rush to get changed but when I grab my shirt Kurt is all over me. I don't know what will happen when Kurt sees Blain but until then I'll make the most of things. I let Kurt drag me to the bed and listen to him telling me how beautiful I am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: i do not own anything, none of the characters in Glee I only own my ideas just putting that out there. Also for those of you who have enjoyed this story if you want there to be another one please leave a message and I'll start working on one. I currently have two more Glee stories, one is called Kurt, you're gay, the other is called Give it here, please check them out. Thank you for the reveiws and please read my other stories I hope to finnish them soon, oh and please excuse any mispelt words ect.**


End file.
